once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rapunzels Turm der Angst
Rapunzels Turm der Angst ist die 14. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Emma, David, Hook und Regina suchen fieberhaft nach der bösen Hexe. Diese bereitet jedoch in aller Seelenruhe einen Plan vor, der vor allem für David eine böse Überraschung bereit hält. Im Märchenland des vergangenen Jahres hilft Prince Charming Rapunzel dabei, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen. Inhalt Charming geht durch das Schloss der Bösen Königin und öffnet eine Tür, die ihn zu Emmas Kinderzimmer führt. Verwirrt fragt er sich, wie er dorthin gelangt ist, als plötzlich die erwachsene Emma in einem Ballkleid hinter ihm auftaucht. Sie bittet ihren Vater, mit ihr zu tanzen, um sie auf den Ball vorzubereiten. Strahlend tanzt Charming mit seiner Tochter, bis sie ihm sagt, dass er sie im Stich gelassen hat. Fragend schaut Charming Emma an, als sich auf einmal ein Sturm erhebt und Emma in den Schrank gezogen wird, der sie nach ihrer Geburt in unsere Welt brachte. Emma sagt ihm noch, dass er sich um sein nächstes Kind besser kümmern soll, dann schreckt Charming aus seinem Traum hoch. Als er die Augen aufschlägt, steht Snow vor ihm und verkündet, dass sie schwanger ist. Charming betont, wie glücklich er darüber ist, kann seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aber nicht verbergen. In der Gegenwart besprechen die Charmings mit Regina und Hook ihr weiteres Vorgehen bei der Suche nach der Bösen Hexe des Westens und beschließen, Reginas Büro noch einmal genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Damit Henry in Sicherheit ist, will Regina währenddessen mit ihm ein Eis essen. Zur gleichen Zeit steigt Zelena zu Mr. Golds Käfig hinab. Jener spinnt verbissen Gold, als Zelena ihn provoziert und dann deutlich macht, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihn hat, da sie im Besitz von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch ist. Sie benutzt den Dolch auch gleich, um Mr. Gold zu rasieren, während sie ihm von ihrem Vater, einem Trinker, erzählt. Dabei schneidet Zelena Mr. Gold und freut sich, bevor sie geht, noch darüber, dass sie bald bekommen wird, wonach sie sucht. Gleich darauf sucht Zelena Mr. Golds Laden auf und bekundet Belle ihr Beileid zu Mr. Golds Tod. Sie gibt vor, ein Geschenk für Mary Margaret zu suchen und als Belle sich abwendet, um etwas zu holen, lässt Zelena sie erstarren. Dann geht sie zu Mr. Golds Safe und öffnet ihn mit dem Blutstropfen, den sie Mr. Gold beim Rasieren abgewischt hat. Aus dem Safe nimmt Zelena eine dunkle Wurzel an sich. Unterdessen entdecken Emma, David und Hook in Reginas Büro einige Reste von roten Beeren, die an Büschen im Wald wachsen. Da David zu Mary Margaret gerufen wird, um sich mit ihr über die Einstellung von Zelena als Hebamme zu unterhalten, machen sich Emma und Hook alleine auf den Weg in den Wald. Im Stall gönnt sich Charming einen Drink und wird dabei von Robin Hood überrascht. Charming erzählt Robin, dass er Angst vor der Zukunft hat. Daraufhin erzählt Robin ihm von einer Pflanze, die Nachtwurzel genannt wird und die Ängste von Menschen nehmen kann. Sofort will sich Charming auf die Suche machen, bekommt aber noch den Hinweis von Robin, dass es in dem Teil des Waldes, in dem die Wurzel zu finden ist, spuken soll. Zelena und Mary Margaret unterhalten sich angeregt, als David zu ihnen stößt. Mary Margaret bemerkt sofort, dass David etwas bedrückt und er meint, dass sie zu wenig über Zelena wissen, um sich so sehr auf sie zu verlassen. Mary Margaret versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Unterdessen hat Zelena für die drei Tee zubereitet und schüttet in eine der Tassen etwas von der Wurzel, die sie aus Mr. Golds Laden mitgenommen hat. Diese Tasse reicht sie David. Mitten in der Nacht findet Charming im Wald die Nachtwurzel. Nachdem er sie ausgegraben hat, vernimmt er einen Hilferuf und stößt auf einen hohen Turm, in dem eine Frau gefangen zu sein scheint. Charming beginnt sogleich, an der Fassade des Turms hinaufzuklettern und hält sich dabei an einem langen Zopf fest, der aus dem Turmfenster hängt. Oben angekommen, stellt sich ihm die junge Frau mit den endlos langen Haaren als Prinzessin Rapunzel vor. Die Prinzessin erzählt Charming, dass sie ihr Königreich verlassen hat, da sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach der Nachtwurzel war. Sie wollte ihre Angst vor ihrer Verantwortung als Thronerbin, die sie nach dem Tod ihres älteren Bruders wurde, loswerden. Doch die Wurzel konnte ihr nicht helfen und wenig später wurde sie von einer vermummten Hexe verschleppt und in diesen Turm eingesperrt. Charming will Rapunzel befreien, doch da taucht die vermummte Hexe auf und klettern schnell den Turm hinauf. Das Gespräch zwischen den Charmings und Zelena verläuft recht gut und Mary Margaret gibt zu, dass es sie bedrückt, dass sie wegen des neuen Fluchs keine Zeit hatte, sich auf die Geburt und die Mutterschaft vorzubereiten. David hingegen beteuert, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei, während er den von Zelena zubereiteten Tee trinkt. Im Anschluss macht Zelena David wegen seiner Unerschrockenheit Komplimente und lässt ihn dann wieder zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehren. Schnell macht er sich auf den Weg in den Wald und nimmt sein Schwert mit, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass hinter ihm eine vermummte Gestalt auftaucht, die der Hexe von Rapunzels Turm sehr ähnelt. Zur gleichen Zeit schlendert Regina mit Henry durch Storybrooke und erfährt von ihm, dass er sich gefreut hätte, wenn Walsh ein Teil seiner Familie geworden wäre. Er erzählt Regina außerdem, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass Emma die Trennung von Walsh bedrückt, woraufhin Regina vorhersagt, dass Henry eines Tages sehr viel Familie haben wird, worüber er sich freut. Mittlerweile streifen Emma und Hook durch den Wald, wobei Emma erfahren will, was der wahre Grund dafür ist, dass Hook in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt ist. Jener gibt sich jedoch geheimnisvoll und möchte dann wissen, ob Emma Walshs Antrag angenommen hätte. Sie gesteht, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hat, nun aber erneut ein gebrochenes Herz hat. Hook sieht dies positiv, denn ein gebrochenes Herz bedeutet, dass sie noch lieben kann. Dann erreichen die beiden ein einsames Farmhaus. Auch David hat im Wald einige der Beeren entdeckt, die sie in Reginas Büro fanden, und bemerkt dann, dass er von jemandem verfolgt wird. Er hinterlässt Emma eine Nachricht auf ihrem Handy, da er glaubt, die Böse Hexe des Westens gefunden zu haben. Anschließend will sich David mit seinem Schwert auf den Feind stürzen, wird von der Gestalt aber gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Emma wirft einen Blick durch die Fenster des Farmhauses und kurz darauf entdecken sie und Hook ein paar Meter abseits einen Bunker. Während Emma den Bunker sofort aufbrechen will, schlägt Hook vor, dass sie Regina hinzuziehen, falls sich dort tatsächlich die Böse Hexe des Westens verstecken sollte. Emma stimmt zu und will Regina gleich anrufen, hört aber zunächst Davids Nachricht ab. Jener stürzt sich gerade erneut auf die Gestalt und als er ihr die Kapuze herunterzieht, blickt er in sein eigenes Gesicht. Als die vermummte Gestalt das Turmfenster schon fast erreicht hat, ist Charming überzeugt, dass er Rapunzel retten kann, während diese nicht glaubt, dass dies möglich ist. Mit seinem Schwert wartet er auf die Hexe, die ihn sogleich angreift und zu Boden wirft. Sie benutzt Rapunzels Haare, um ihn zu fesseln. Als er sie anspricht, nimmt sie ihre Kapuze ab und zum Vorschein kommt Rapunzels Gesicht. Charming erklärt Rapunzel daraufhin, dass die Nachtwurzel doch gewirkt hat und die vermeintliche Hexe ihre größte Angst verkörpert, die sie besiegen muss. Doch Rapunzel ist zu verängstigt. Charming kann sich losreißen und fällt zusammen mit Rapunzels Ebenbild aus dem Fenster. Er kann sich jedoch an den Ranken am Turm festhalten und redet Rapunzel gut zu. Zunächst hat Rapunzel Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft, doch dann ergreift sie ein Schwert und schneidet sich den Zopf ab, wodurch ihr Ebenbild, das gerade daran hinaufklettert, abstürzt und verschwindet. Mit seinem Schwert geht David auf sein Ebenbild los und betont, dass er sich vor nichts fürchtet, was die Gestalt nur höhnisch kommentiert. Im Kampf geht David zu Boden und sein Schwert zerbricht. Als er sieht, wie Emma und Hook sich nähern, begreift er, dass er Angst hat, kein guter Vater zu sein. Dann ergreift er das abgebrochene Schwertheft und stößt es seinem Ebenbild in die Brust, woraufhin dieses verschwindet. Als David nach den Resten seines Schwertes tastet, verschwinden auch die in einer grünen Wolke. Rapunzel und Charming lassen den Turm hinter sich, wobei Charming erfährt, dass Rapunzels Bruder starb, als er sie vor dem Ertrinken rettete. Er ist sich dennoch sicher, dass ihre Eltern sie zu Hause willkommen heißen und ihr vergeben werden. Daher nimmt er Rapunzel mit ins Schloss der Bösen Königin, wo Rapunzels Eltern ihr Tochter freudig in die Arme schließen. Auch Charming ist froh, Snow wiederzusehen, und gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass er Angst vor der zweiten Vaterschaft hat, da sie nie die Gelegenheit hatten, Emma aufzuziehen. Doch Snow nimmt ihm seine Bedenken, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie es zusammen schaffen werden. Emma, Hook, David und die hinzugekommene Regina machen sich erneut auf den Weg zum Farmhaus. David erzählt, dass sein Angreifer seine tiefsten Ängste kannte und nach dem Kampf sein Schwert verschwunden ist. Regina ist sofort beunruhigt und erklärt den anderen, dass bei dem Kampf gegen die eigenen Ängste ein Teil der eigenen Tapferkeit auf einen Gegenstand übertragen werden kann, der im Anschluss ein mächtiges Symbol darstellt. Sie erkennt auch gleich, dass die Hexe des Westens hinter dem Verschwinden von Davids Schwert stecken muss. Zur gleichen Zeit begutachtet Zelena Davids Schwert in ihrer Tasche und verabschiedet sich von Mary Margaret. Kurz darauf erreichen Emma, David, Regina und Hook das Farmhaus und entdecken, dass das Schloss zu dem Bunker aufgebrochen wurde. Unten überkommt Regina augenblicklich das Gefühl, dass jemand hier Magie angewendet hat. Als sie das Licht einschalten, sehen sie den leeren Käfig, auf dessen Boden Gold neben einem Spinnrad liegt. Sofort vermutet Emma, dass Rumpelstilzchen dort eingesperrt war. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode